


On a Tight Leash

by SoYoureClairevoyant



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, volunteering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoYoureClairevoyant/pseuds/SoYoureClairevoyant
Summary: Viktuuri volunteers at a pet shelter and Yuuri talks Victor out of taking home puppies.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	On a Tight Leash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [napsushi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/napsushi/gifts).



> For napsushi, who gave me the idea to write Victor covered in dogs. 
> 
> Zero shame here. I love writing cute stuff for Victuuri.

Victor sat in the grass in the large fenced-in yard, covered in small paws and puppy breath. He laughed and fell over, letting the seven yapping puppies climb all over him. Yuuri had the best ideas when it came to their philanthropic duties. This time, he had booked them for an afternoon at a pet shelter, making an appearance to help raise money for the shelter’s new expansion. The two of them spent the warm summer Sunday day taking photos with the staff and guests, cleaning out kennels and helping screen pets for potential adopters. 

There was currently a lull in the event, only a few people meandering through the kennels and enclosures, so the staff coordinator gave both Yuuri and Victor a 45 minute break to eat something. However, Victor had gotten distracted on the way to one of the food trucks stationed on the perimeter of the yard. A beautiful chocolate-brown standard poodle sat in a gated area, surrounded by her litter of pups, and Victor had stopped to gush at them. That was almost 30 minutes ago. Now he was giving Yuuri his best puppy-dog eyes, trying to convince his fiance that they wouldn’t be doing their duty if they didn’t go home with several brothers or sisters for Makkchin.

“How can you be so heartless, Yuuri? Have you no soul?” he whined from where he lay on the ground. The sunglasses that once rested on his silver hair were lost in a sea of squirmy brown fur, and his jeans and volunteer t-shirt were grass-stained and dirty. Yuuri pulled out his phone to take pictures and combatted the puppy-dog eyes with his firmest voice.

“I do, but I also have a little thing called self-control. We cannot take them home.” He snapped a few pictures and then pulled up Instagram to post his favorites. Victor pouted and blew his bangs out of his face as he sat up. He pulled a puppy into his lap and cradled it like a baby.

“But, Yuuri, look at them! They’re so pure! Such good boys and girls. How can we leave them?” he cooed to the pup. He touched its nose with his own and earned a lick in return. Yuuri snapped more pictures, more for himself than anyone else, and pocketed his phone. He crouched down in front of the enclosure.

“One, we have the best girl waiting for us at home. Remember Makkachin, the darling who steals food scraps and is cute enough to charm even Yurio? Two, we do not have room for all of these puppies in our apartment, even if it is a two-bedroom. Three, it wouldn’t be fair to them to be cooped in that little apartment while we’re traveling for competition, and you know that.”

Victor looked up sharply from the mess of fur he held. Exasperated and defiant, he put it down and reached out to pet others that congregated by his ankles. “Where is this coming from? You’re the one who wanted to come here in the first place.”

Yuuri smiled knowingly. Victor was baiting him. Luckily, Yuuri had a sister. Victor had nothing on Mari. The Katsuki siblings used to bait each other for fun all the time and fight just for the sake of fighting. Rather than engage, the Japanese skater stood and held out a hand to pull his fiance from the ground. “Yeah, I admit I wanted to come here. I was hoping we’d go home tonight having raised some money for the shelter and maybe taken a few pictures with puppies. I did not want to go home with one, and I didn’t expect to lose my fiance to a furry hurricane….a-a furricane.”

Victor stayed sitting in silent protest. He almost looked offended. “I am sitting in the grass, my heart breaking for these dogs, and you are making jokes.”

“Yep. Vitya, we now have ten minutes to eat before they expect the next wave. Are you joining me or not?” Yuuri held out his hand more aggressively, expectation written all over his face. Victor looked between it and the puppies in his lap. He pursed his lips while he debated internally, but his stomach won out. It growled softly, and the puppies started barking in response, tumbling out his grasp to take refuge near their mother.

Victor sighed at the betrayal. He looked up at Yuuri and let the younger man pull him from the ground. Yuuri took the opportunity to pull him close for a quick kiss. The two of them remained holding hands as they made their way around the other enclosures to the food trucks.

Victor pressed close to Yuuri as they walked. He could already feel his body going into withdrawal from leaving the doggos behind, which meant Makkachin would be getting extra cuddles and treats tonight. Maybe Yuuri would get cuddles, too, if Victor forgave him by then. He bumped their shoulders together, thinking hard about how best to smuggle a puppy home.

“Don’t even think about it. The puppies stay,” Yuuri said authoritatively. 

Victor widened his eyes in shock, then shook his head fondly.“You know, mind reader, if I didn’t love you so much, I’d hate you.”

Yuuri laughed and kissed the tip of Victor’s nose. “Well, lucky me, then!”


End file.
